Noches calientes : la fiebre aumenta peligrosamente las temperaturas
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Cuando la fiebre invade tu cuerpo y tu cabeza, no queda espacio para la razón o la lógica, lo único verdaderamente importante es sobrevivir a ella. Pero Integra no estará sola en esto, arrastra consigo a su sirviente...Una relación paternal de WxI, y un AxI "suave" aunque algo sugerente. Oneshot.


**Noches de temperatura**

"Integra coge una infección que la mantendrá postrada en cama por varios días, víctima de la fiebre que invade su cuerpo y que pronto también, invadirá su mente impidiéndole razonar con lógica. En esos momentos, lo único que ella desea es poder encontrar alivio a su malestar, y sus acciones solo obedecerán a sus impulsos."

La mirada cansada del hombre se posa con esperanza sobre la bandeja de plata pulida que lleva sostenida en sus manos mientras sube pesadamente los escalones del último piso de la mansión Hellsing. Sobre ella, humea un plato de sopa que desprende un aroma exquisito y que abre el apetito, junto a un vaso de agua fría y unas tabletas medicinales.

Dirige sus pasos hacía el final del pasillo hasta llegar ante la puerta enchapada en madera de alerce. Se detiene a escuchar por unos segundos, pero adentro no se oye nada. Entonces empuja la puerta con cuidado y entra en la habitación tenuemente iluminada por los rayos solares de un atardecer londinense que se escabulle tras los cristales y más allá del jardín de la casa.

Al fondo de la habitación se recorta una silueta blanca apoyada sobre un montón de cojines sobre la cama. Integra tiene cara de impaciencia y los labios contraídos en una mueca a fin de sujetar el termómetro que Walter la obligó a sostener. El hombre le sonríe y deja su bandeja junto al velador:

-Está bien, lady Integra. Ya puede darme el termómetro –dice quitándoselo con cuidado de la boca delgada.

-Hasta que llegaste. No aguantaba ni un segundo más esa cosa –protestó ella con debilidad debido a la enfermedad.

Ella hubiera querido salir y continuar con sus labores diarias a cargo de su Organización, pero Walter había insistido en llamar al doctor para que la revisara, y cuando este le ordenó un exhaustivo reposo y comentó lo del virus que la atacaba, su mayordomo siguió las ordenes profesionales al pie de la letra y la obligó a tomarse un descanso. Y menos mal que pudo obligarla, pues los días siguientes habían sido realmente terribles. La fiebre subía por momentos envolviendo todo su cuerpo y la hacía delirar, se mareaba, vomitaba, había perdido el apetito y sufría constantes pesadillas que afectaban su sueño. Debía reconocer que eso realmente se estaba poniendo feo.

-41 grados. Usted aún sigue teniendo fiebre. –comentó el hombre preocupado. Integra hizo un mohín disgustada.

Él entonces le acomodó las sábanas sobre las rodillas y puso sobre ellas la bandeja de plata con la sopa caliente: sírvase. No ha comido nada en 2 días.

-Ayer comí –protesto ella mirando sin ánimos el delicioso platillo.

-Y luego lo vomitó todo. Entienda que en esta situación es importantísimo que se alimente bien, sino sufrirá deshidratación y su enfermedad se agravará.

Como ella seguía sin querer tocar el plato, el mayordomo se adelantó e hizo lo que había hecho muchas veces con Integra de pequeña: tomó la cuchara de la bandeja, la hundió en la sopa y se la ofreció a su protegida. Integra lo miró desganada pero sin fuerzas para protestar, además la mirada dulce pero firme de su protector no admitía a reclamos. Aceptó el contenido de la cuchara y tuvo que hacerlo unas cuantas veces más.

-Bien, ahora las medicinas –dijo él pasándole el vaso de agua y dos pastillitas blancas.

La joven bebió y tragó las pastillas con dificultad. Realmente Walter se comportaba como un padre para ella. Sonrió débilmente antes de cerrar los ojos buscando el sueño reparador. El mayordomo recogió las cosas y las puso de nuevo sobre el velador antes de acomodar las almohadas de su señorita. La contempló por unos segundos y le fue imposible no recordar escenas similares de cuando aún era una niña y él se quedaba por las noches a cuidarla cuando enfermaba. También en ese entonces Integra detestaba comer, y él debía obligarla y darle la comida en la boca, pero resultaba tan adorable.

Habrían pasado unos 30 minutos cuando Integra comenzó a revolverse inquieta bajo las sábanas, Walter lo notó y fue rápidamente a ver que le sucedía; al momento constató que la frente le ardía y que posiblemente… -Oh ¡no otra vez! Exclamó el anciano y la levantó rápidamente entre sus brazos, corriendo con ella hacia el cuarto de baño; apenas alcanzaron a llegar cuando la joven se desplomó sobre el sanitario y vertió todo lo que había comido anteriormente. Botaba líquido y más líquido, no pudiendo controlar las arcadas que le revolvían el estómago y le hacían doler lastimosamente la garganta.

Cuando ya no quedo nada que eliminar, ni siquiera el agua que había bebido, Walter le ayudó a levantarse de nuevo y la llevó a lavarse. Luego regresó con ella a la cama y la recostó de nuevo. En sus ojos grises podía adivinarse la tristeza y la preocupación por el estado de salud de su señorita. Embebió un paño en agua fría y se lo puso sobre la cabeza para controlar la temperatura que iba en aumento. Integra pronto comenzó a normalizar su respiración y a quedarse dormida nuevamente.

Las sombras ya habían caído sobre la habitación cuando el mayordomo se levantó para encender una lámpara; no quería perturbar el sueño de su niña. Cambió el vendaje frío de su cabeza y fue a sentarse luego al sillón desde donde la vigilaba todas estas noches. Pasó sus manos por sus cabellos ya grises, alisándose la coleta y suspiró tratando de relajarse. Bajo sus ojos cansados ya se notaban grandes ojeras oscuras producto de la falta de sueño; después de todo él ya no era tan joven como antes y ahora se cansaba más rápidamente.

Una sombra oscura se materializó en la habitación justo al lado del mayordomo, produciendo en el ambiente una ligera sensación de frialdad, sensación a la que él ya estaba acostumbrado y que le resultaba indiferente. Conocía al vampiro desde hace años como para poder reconocer su presencia donde fuese.

El hombre mayor se pasó las manos por la cara, masajeándose las sienes y los párpados antes de preguntar: Alucard, ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí?

El otro se quedó mirando hacia el bulto rubio que dormía inquieto en la cama : ¿cómo sigue?

-Igual, la fiebre siempre vuelve.

El que estaba de pie dirigió su mirada hacia su antiguo compañero de armas, se le veía viejo y cansado, pero más que nada, triste. Él comprendía el cariño que ese mayordomo debería tenerle a su ama, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta a que magnitudes alcanzaba el afecto que los unía; su amor fraternal sólo lo entendían Integra y Walter, ella era su hija adoptiva y él, su segundo padre.

Su voz sonó firme cuando dijo: Walter, vete a descansar, yo cuidaré a mi Ama esta noche. -No era una opción, era un mandato, y su amigo lo sabía.

-De ninguna manera. Tengo que velar por la salud de la señorita así que me quedaré.

El vampiro le dedico una de sus características sonrisas burlonas al momento en que se quitaba el sombrero para dejarlo sobre el escritorio -¿crees acaso que yo le haría daño? Es mi deber protegerla, _shinigami_…

-Nuestro deber…

-Sí, y es por eso que te digo que hoy descanses y yo la cuido. Ya llevas 3 noches sin dormir y estás cansado. Yo velaré por ella mientras tú te recuperas y puedes cuidarla en el día. –Alucard sabía que estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería que el otro se sintiera presionado. Era cierto que él con su Ama estaban unidos por un pacto de sangre, "_un vínculo de sangre" _ como él lo llamaba, y ese vínculo era poderoso y único; sin embargo ella compartía su vida con otras personas también, y Walter era una parte importantísima de ello; ellos compartían el vínculo del cariño mutuo. Era por eso que el hombre deseaba protegerla siempre, aún a costa de su propia salud. Pero él también había jurado protegerla, y "vivía" para ello, eso Walter lo sabía muy bien.

De mala gana, el mayordomo aceptó los argumentos del vampiro y dejó a su señora al cuidado de éste. Era verdad, él no había pegado pestaña desde que ella había enfermado, hacía ya 4 días, y la había cuidado día y noche siguiendo las instrucciones del doctor, pero la fiebre no disminuía. Por las noches, Integra deliraba y sudaba, y lo único que él podía hacer era aplicarle compresas frías y darle a beber infusiones heladas de sabores cítricos que lograban calmarla. La muchacha entonces se relajaba y sonreía agradecida, hasta volver a dormirse.

Pero había noches que se hacían eternas: afiebrada, Integra gimoteaba de dolor y pena; en una muestra de desesperación y dulzura, llegó una vez a abrazarlo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban hundiendo la cara entre su pecho cálido. El viejo se sorprendió en un principio, más luego le devolvió el abrazo a aquella a quién había criado y cuidado casi como su propia hija. Se veía tan débil e indefensa, nada comparado a lo que representaba siempre, a esa dama de hierro que gobernaba la Organización Hellsing y a la que tantos temían. Muchos sabían lo que había tenido que pasar en su corta vida, pero muy pocos eran los que comprendían la magnitud de los hechos vividos. El la había acurrucado varias veces cuando era una niña, y cuando se quedó huérfana deseó hacerlo muchas más, pero la pequeña se obligó a madurar y jamás dio muestras públicas de sufrimiento alguno. Y ahora, que era toda una mujer, era ella quién lo abrazaba agradeciéndole por sus cuidados y sollozando por lo solitaria de su vida: _eres como mi segundo papá_ –había musitado ella entre lagrimones- _no sabes lo que me hubiera encantado tener una hermana o hermano. Me siento tan sola Walter. _Y eso había bastado para romperle el corazón al viejo Ángel de la Muerte. Ella nunca estaría sola, no mientras él viviese, pues dedicaría todos los días por el resto de su vida a cuidarla y protegerla. Y luego, cuando él ya no estuviese, podía confiar en que Alucard seguiría al lado de su Ama, a pesar de que esta nunca escogiese convertirse en un vampiro como el nosferatus anhelaba. Sí, el adivinaba los deseos ocultos de aquel que había sido su compañero en tantas batallas anteriores. Pero conocía también su lealtad y su sentido del honor, Alucard jamás haría algo que su Ama no permitiese.

-Cualquier cosa, sea lo que sea, me llamas Alucard. –dijo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta. El vampiro lo vio alejarse con la cabeza gacha y levantando pesadamente los pies. A pesar de demostrar una estupenda vitalidad a sus ya entrados años, esa noche parecía como si todo el cansancio de una vida entera se volcara sobre el viejo cuerpo del inglés. _"Debe ser terrible para los humanos envejecer" _ pensó para sí mismo el vampiro mientras cerraba la puerta y se volvía hacía la cama de su Ama.

El mayordomo había dejado todo preparado: la fuente con las toallas húmedas, los calmantes y la jarra de té frío. Al ver esto último, el vampiro sonrió agradecido, recordando la vez que quiso prepararle personalmente el té a su Ama y ésta lo había escupido sobre sus botas apenas probar el amargo líquido; definitivamente había sido un desastre, y el hecho de que Integra le lanzara la taza sobre su cabeza lo comprobó.

Dejó escapar una risita chistosa mientras procedía a cambiarle los paños de la frente por unos más frescos, y de pronto notó el movimiento de los párpados de su paciente. Integra estaba despertando.

-Alucard… ¿Q…Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó ella en un susurro.

-Cuidándote

-¿Dónde está Walter?

-Se fue a descansar. Si no lo hacía, acabarían enfermando los dos y yo no tengo paciencia de niñera para dos críos. –Bromeó el vampiro con su típica sonrisa.

-Yo no te pedí que me cuidaras –terció la muchacha un poco molesta.

-Lo sé. Yo me ofrecí. Es mi deber como tu sirviente. –contestó él al tiempo que le colocaba la tercera banda húmeda sobre la frente, en un intento por bajarle la temperatura. –Bebe esto –dijo entregándole una taza con un líquido amarillo-verdoso que humeaba.

-¿Lo hiciste tú? Quiso saber la joven un poco desconfiada.

-jajá no, te lo dejó Walter. Dijo que era una infusión de tilo para tu resfriado. Te hará bien.

Integra le creyó y se lo tomo de un sorbo, no sabía muy bien y era amargo para la garganta, pero si su mayordomo decía que le haría bien, ella confiaba.

-Ahora deberías dormir. Yo estaré aquí toda la noche por si necesitas algo.

La muchacha no respondió, lo miró por unos segundos y luego cerró los ojos en busca del sueño reconciliador que no llegaba.

No… ¡no, a él no! la rubia se retorcía entre las sábanas presa de una pesadilla delirante, pero no conseguía despertar. Su cuerpo mojado se movía y se enredaba con las mantas que la tapaban. El vampiro se acercó hasta su lecho y la remeció: Integra, despierta, ¡Integra! ella abrió sus ojos azules y lo reconoció entre la penumbra de la habitación: ¿Alucard? Era papá…y yo…yo…tartamudeo sentándose en la cama con expresión atolondrada. La toalla cayó de su cabeza hasta su regazo, y cuando el vampiro la tomó se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente seca producto de la calentura de la frente de la chica _"Esto va mal" _pensó mientras la sumergía de nuevo en la fuente de agua helada que tenía en el velador. _"Por más que le aplico paños fríos, la fiebre no le baja. Esta chica está ardiendo, y no necesariamente como a mí me gustaría". _

Integra no sólo ardía, sino que transpiraba producto del té de tilo que se había tomado. Walter ya le había advertido a su amigo que la infusión la haría sudar, pero que eso era bueno pues así eliminaba las malas toxinas del cuerpo. Lo malo era que entre la transpiración y la fiebre, la joven sentía que su cuerpo se quemaba y ni las toallas heladas lograban controlarle la temperatura. _"Que voy a hacer, que voy a hacer" _se preguntaba el vampiro mientras pasaba el paño mojado por los brazos, el cuello y la cara de su ama en un intento de refrescarla y secarle la transpiración, pero ésta parecía no reaccionar, hasta que por un breve momento las manos desnudas del hombre se toparon con las suyas y las pupilas de la chica se dilataron. Atrapó esos dedos largos entre los suyos y se los llevó hasta la frente primero, luego al pecho, y suspiró aliviada.

Alucard la miró perplejo, hasta que comprendió de que se trataba: su piel fría de vampiro era aún más refrescante que las toallas húmedas para su ama, como no se le había ocurrido antes. Sin pensarlo más, se quitó el guante de la otra mano y la pasó por los brazos y la cara de la joven, que cerró los ojos agradecida. Pero no era suficiente, su cuerpo necesitaba más frío o ella moriría abrasada. Integra se inclinó despacio hacia su sirviente y con los dedos temblorosos comenzó a desabrochar el nudo de su corbata, luego el cuello de la camisa hasta llegar a la abertura del chaleco. Sin decir una palabra, Alucard se deshizo de este último para dejarse puesta solo la camisa. El abrigo rojo característico lo había abandonado antes al entrar en la habitación, junto al sombrero. Integra continuó entonces su viaje por los botones hasta dejar expuesto el pecho ancho y fornido del vampiro, pasó las palmas de sus manos calientes por la piel tersa y fría y reclinó la cabeza hasta apoyar su frente justo debajo del hueso de la clavícula.

La sensación era milagrosa, ese cuerpo tan frío le provocaba un gran alivio en contacto con el suyo, que ardía en fiebre. La verdad es que no pensaba en lo que estaba haciendo, sino más bien estaba actuando por necesidad, porque el cuerpo se lo pedía. Y la necesidad crecía y su cuerpo no se conformaba; cada punto de contacto entre su piel candente y el cuerpo frío de su sirviente era como un balde de agua fría que la calmaba. Y de pronto, supo lo que debía hacer para prolongar esa sensación aliviadora por todo su cuerpo, apenas la idea surgió en su cabeza se dispuso a practicarla, sin darle tiempo a su cansado cerebro a que la procesara y evaluara. A esas alturas, su mente no lograba captar lo que estaba correcto y lo que no, tan solo le interesaba aplacar el calor que la invadía, no importaban los medios, no importaba cómo, no importaba con _quién_... Separó la cabeza del pecho del vampiro e hizo algo que éste no se esperó jamás, a juzgar por la expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad de su rostro: alzó los brazos y se quitó el camisón.

_ Integra, por Dios ¿Qué haces? _Pensó este alarmado al verla desvestirse. La cabellera rubia asomó por debajo de la seda blanca cuando su ama se desprendió de la prenda que la cubría. Buscó respuestas en sus ojos azules y se encontró con una mirada perdida, sus facciones no denotaban nada, ni una señal, ni una turbación. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo por desviar la mirada de su pecho y evitar la visión de sus senos libres. Pero entonces ella se acercó más y lo abrazó. Su cuerpo caliente se fundió con el de él y sus pechos se aplastaron contra sus músculos, produciendo un roce exquisitamente suave y sugerente; ante esto, el vampiro cerró los ojos con desesperación al momento que apretaba también las mandíbulas con fuerza, haciendo rechinar los dientes: _"Mierda. Ojalá a Walter no se le ocurra venir a ver a su señorita en este instante. Es imposible que logre explicarle esto"_. Tragó saliva antes de hablarle -¿Integra? llamó con voz baja. Ésta demoró en contestarle, y cuando lo hizo pronuncio a modo de súplica: frío, necesito frío. Por favor.

No le quedaba de otra, paso sus manos por la espalda de la chica y la atrajo hacia sí, abrazándola. Nadie jamás le creería que hizo ese gesto por ayudar a su ama enferma, si ni él mismo estaba seguro de "su buena voluntad", pero no existían alternativas. Integra sonrió aliviada entre sus brazos y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar.

Transcurrieron unos dos minutos hasta que ella se separó y apartó las sábanas que le cubrían las piernas, invitándolo a que se le uniese junto a ella en su lecho. No había provocación en su invitación, simple y llanamente estaba respondiendo a una necesidad de su cuerpo delirante. Alucard dejo vagar su mirada por el torso desnudo, "intentado" no detenerse en la majestuosa simetría de sus voluptuosos pechos, bajó por su cintura delgada, sus bragas blancas y los muslos firmes de esas largas piernas esculpidas. ¡Demonios, si esta mujer hasta enferma se veía deliciosa! La boca se la hacía agua y los colmillos le dolían al sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo semidesnudo de su ama, y la sangre que corría hirviendo por sus venas, bajo su piel, esa piel que ella le pedía que enfriara utilizando para ello su propio cuerpo. Esa sería una noche muy larga y difícil. _"No debí ofrecerme para esto" _pensó mientras la chica le indicaba que se sentara a su lado.

"_Walter pensará que soy un pervertido aprovechado. Si se entera de esto, no serviré ni para fruta picada, me hará cuadritos con sus hilos" _se decía al momento que se deshacía también de sus pantalones y se metía en la cama en iguales condiciones que la muchacha. Ésta se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándolo y entrelazando sus piernas entre las de él: estaba tan, tan frío que era como tomar una dosis de anestesia que borraba los efectos de la fiebre. Sentía como el calor que antes le quemaba el cuerpo se iba desvaneciendo y desaparecía de su garganta y de su cabeza. Era el mejor remedio que podía haber encontrado y no podía dejarlo ir. Y con esa grata sensación de bienestar, se fue quedando dormida entre los brazos de Alucard.

El vampiro, confundido y tenso en un principio, se fue relajando una vez que escuchó el sonido suave de la respiración de su ama, que dormía profundamente sobre su pecho, aferrada a él. Cruzó sus brazos entonces por detrás de la chica y la sujetó por la cintura; la temperatura corporal se había controlado y comenzaba a bajar poco a poco. Acarició despacio con sus manos la espalda desnuda de la rubia, subiendo desde la curvatura que hacía su trasero hasta los hombros delicados, cuidando de no despertarla y tratando a toda costa de distraerse de la sensación de sus senos suaves y tibios aplastados estrechamente contra su cuerpo, mientras su razón no se cansaba de repetirle: _no te aproveches, vampiro. No te aproveches. _Sonrió al pensar en la locura de su ama, y en los efectos inimaginables que la fiebre había logrado sobre ella. Debía estar en el colmo de su delirio como para hacer algo así. _"Si alguien se enterara" _se rió en voz baja"_de seguro te arrepentirás mañana", _comentó con un susurro acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la piel cremosa del rostro de la mujer. Apartó con sus manos mechones de cabellos dorados que cubrían su cara y contempló su boca entreabierta dejando escapar el aire de una forma suave y acompasada, Integra se veía tan bella durmiendo, tan inocente, tan libre…metió la mano por debajo de su barbilla y rozó sus labios sonrosados con el pulgar, luego llevó los dedos más abajo, internándose en su cuello para acariciarlo en toda su longitud; era tan delicado que una mano suya bastaba para cerrarlo, y en ese sensible punto sentía correr la vida por las venas de su Ama, esa sangre exquisita, dulce y embriagadora que le hacía recordar que ella era humana y él era un monstruo; Alucard quitó su mano de allí.

"_Tienes que controlarte. Ella es tu Ama" _su subconsciente no dejaba de repetírselo y atormentarlo. Pero él nunca podría hacerle nada malo, jamás. Existía para protegerla. Más calmado entonces, bajo de nuevo a contemplar el rostro angelical de la durmiente y no pudo evitar hundir su cara entre la melena platinada: sentir su aroma, aspirar su esencia. Divino. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, que no tenía nada que ver con esas cínicas y desquiciadas que refleja siempre. Magnífico.

Estampó un beso suave y con la pasión contenida sobre su frente, pero no pudo alejarse, su aroma lo retenía; así que depositó otro sobre la mejilla, y luego su lengua manipuladora lo llevó hacia su cuello, a dar pequeñas y suaves lamidas degustando solamente su sabor. Delicioso… no pudo contra las ganas y terminó juntando sus labios fríos con aquella boca de fresa que sabía a té. Dulce, despacio para no incomodarla. La joven apenas se movió, prendida aún en su sueño profundo y sanador. Él cerró más su abrazo atrayéndola junto a sí _"Me matarás cuando despiertes, mi Maestro" _ dijo en su mente al imaginarse el otro día; pero hasta entonces, Integra Hellsing yacía semidesnuda entre sus fuertes brazos, profundamente dormida y con fiebre aún, y no daba muestras de querer soltarlo. _"Ojalá todas las noches tuvieras fiebre, Integra" _terminó por pensar él acurrucándola más y hundiendo su cara entre la melena rubia de la joven.

A las 8 de la mañana, un rayo de luz juguetón se filtró por entre las cortinas y dio de lleno sobre la faz de la muchacha que dormía sobre las almohadas. Las rubias pestañas se movieron inquietas por un momento, hasta que ella abrió los ojos con pesadez. No había nadie en la habitación, estaba sola, y afuera se escuchaba el suave trinar de algunos pájaros. Le tomo un segundo darse cuenta, con sorpresa, de que estaba desnuda. De un brinco, se levantó de la cama y se llevó la mano hacia la frente: la temperatura estaba normal. Comenzó a recordar lo que había ocurrido durante la noche, y sus ojos se agrandaron de pánico al momento que bajaba los dedos hasta la curvatura del cuello en busca de lo inevitable, pero también allí la piel estaba lisa y suave, sin marcas de ningún tipo. Integra dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Toc toc ¿Señorita, se encuentra bien? –Walter asomó por la puerta con una bandeja de té entre las manos; en ese mismo instante, Integra dio un gritito y se arrojó de cabeza sobre la cama quedando echa un ovillo entre las sábanas: ehh…si, justo me estaba levantando. -Dijo tapándose hasta la barbilla.

El mayordomo la miró perplejo, y luego sonrió complacido: me alegra que haya amanecido mucho mejor. Le traje un poco de té y sus medicamentos. Enseguida iré a prepararle el baño. Y se alejó haciendo una leve inclinación.

Integra esperó a que su figura desapareciera y hurgó rápido entre los almohadones hasta encontrar su camisón y se lo puso, pero algo llamó entonces su atención: sobre el velador había una rosa roja junto a una pequeña nota escrita con esmerada caligrafía en tinta negra:

**"Espero que la fiebre se haya ido. Cuando estés enferma nuevamente, no olvides llamar a tu siervo para que te cuide"**

Los colores se le subieron al rostro inmediatamente, no necesitaba ser psíquica para saber de dónde provenía esa nota.

* * *

Bueno, todos cuando nos enfermamos perdemos un poco el control de nuestros cuerpos o acciones, pero creo que ninguno de éstos se esperaba algo así. Cuando Integra se enferma, arrastra con ella a su sirviente, situación que no tendrá nada de repugnante para éste, ya que una noche de fiebre elevará las temperaturas en ambos. (Aunque, según mi visión, hice algo "suavecito" entre ambos. Ésta vez me decidí por un Alucard más obediente y preocupado y no opté por su lado más oscuro y lujurioso que insisto en creer que posee :D )

Pensado como un oneshot, aún no sé si podría agregarle algún otro capítulo de continuidad a la historia. Dependerá de como se me den las ideas y el tiempo.

Saludos! :)


End file.
